livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Samad Salil (Commander Fallout)
Basic Information Race: Elf Class: Bard (Dervish Dancer) Paladin (Divine Hunter) Level: 11 Experience: 113,170 (TNL 145,000) Alignment: Lawful Good Languages: Common, Elven, Southern, Gnoll Deity: Bashu First Seen: The Dunn Wright Inn Location: The Dunn Wright Inn Background: Open Abilities STR: 15 +2 (03 pts) +2 level DEX: 16 +3 (05 pts) +2 racial CON: 14 +1 (02 pts) -2 racial +4 magic INT: 12 +1 (00 pts) +2 racial WIS: 10 +0 (00 pts) CHA: 16 +3 (10 pts) Combat Statistics (Max -2) HP: 103 = (56) + CON (02 x 9) + FC (09) Bard 8 (16) + CON (02 x 2) Paladin 2 AC: 24 = + DEX (03) + Armor (09) + Shield (00) + Natural (01) + Size (00) + Misc (01) AC Touch: 14 = + DEX (03) + Size (00) + Misc (01) AC Flatfooted: 22 = + Armor (09) + Shield (00) + Natural (01) + Size (00) + Misc (01) INIT: +05 = (03) + Warrior of Old Trait (02) BAB: +08 = 9 (06/01) + 1 (02) CMB: +10 = (08) + STR (02) + Misc (00) CMD: 23 = + BAB (08) + STR (02) + DEX (03) + Misc (00) Fortitude: +12 = 8 (03) + Pal (03) + CON (01) + CHA (3) + Cloak (02) Reflex: +14 = 8 (06) + Pal (00) + DEX (03) + CHA (3) + Cloak (02) Will: +14 = 8 (06) + Pal (03) + WIS (00) + CHA (3) + Cloak (02) Speed: 30' (50' while battle dancing) Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 00 Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Elven Curve Blade (2-handed): Attack: +12/+7 = (08) + STR (02) + MW (00) + Magic (02) Damage: 1d10+5/+2 Arcane Strike, Crit: 15-20/x2 ECB Power Attack (2-handed): Attack: +9/+4 = (08) + STR (02) + MW (00) + Magic (02) - Power Attack (-3) Damage: 1d10+14/+2 Arcane Strike, Crit: 15-20/x2 Dagger: Attack: +10/+5 = (08) + STR (02) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d4+2, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: 10' range increment +2 Slight of Hands checks to conceal Longbow: Attack: +12/+7 = (08) + DEX (03) + Bracers (01) + Magic (01) Damage: 1d8+3, Crit: 19-20/x3 -1 Damage when using Silver Arrows +1 Attack and Damage within 30' Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 Dexterity, +2 Intelligence, -2 Constitution Size: M Speed: 30' Favored Class: Bard (HP +9) Low-Light Vision: Elves can see twice as far as humans in conditions of dim light. Elven Immunities: Immune to magic sleep effects. +2 racial saving throw against enchantments. Desert Runner: +4 racial bonus on CON checks and Fort saves to avoid fatigue, exhaustion, or ill effects from running, forced marches, starvation, thirst, or hot or cold environments. This racial trait replaces elven magic. Keen Senses: +2 racial bonus on Perception checks. Weapon Familiarity: Proficient with longbows (including composite longbows), longswords, rapiers, and shortbows (including composite shortbows), and treats any weapon with the word "elven" in its name as a martial weapon. Class Features Bard (Dervish Dancer) Armor/Weapons: Light Armor/Shields, plus all simple weapons and the longsword, scimitar, sap, short sword, shortbow, and kukri. Bardic Performance: A bard is trained to use the Perform skill to create magical effects on those around him, including himself if desired. He can use this ability for a number of rounds per day equal to 4 + his Charisma modifier(+3). At each level after 1st a bard can use bardic performance for 2 additional rounds per day. Each round, the bard can produce any one of the types of bardic performance that he has mastered, as indicated by his level. - Can be used 23 rounds per day. 4+3+(2*(Lvl-1))=23 - Countersong (Su): At 1st level, a bard learns to counter magic effects that depend on sound (but not spells that have verbal components). Each round of the countersong he makes a Perform (keyboard, percussion, wind, string, or sing) skill check. Any creature within 30 feet of the bard (including the bard himself) that is affected by a sonic or language dependent magical attack may use the bard's Perform check result in place of its saving throw if, after the saving throw is rolled, the Perform check result proves to be higher. If a creature within range of the countersong is already under the effect of a noninstantaneous sonic or language-dependent magical attack, it gains another saving throw against the effect each round it hears the countersong, but it must use the bard's Perform skill check result for the save. Countersong does not work on effects that don't allow saves. Countersong relies on audible components. - Distraction (Su): Countersong, but applying to sight-based performances (Act, comedy, dance, and oratory). Relies on visual components - Fascinate (Su): At 1st level, a bard can use his performance to cause one or more creatures to become fascinated with him. Each creature to be fascinated must be within 90 feet, able to see and hear the bard, and capable of paying attention to him. The bard must also be able to see the creatures affected. The distraction of a nearby combat or other dangers prevents this ability from working. For every three levels the bard has attained beyond 1st, he can target one additional creature with this ability. - Inspire Competence (Su): A bard of 3rd level or higher can use his performance to help an ally succeed at a task. That ally must be within 30 feet and be able to hear the bard. The ally gets a +2 competence bonus on skill checks with a particular skill as long as she continues to hear the bard's performance. This bonus increases by +1 for every four levels the bard has attained beyond 3rd (+3 at 7th, +4 at 11th, +5 at 15th, and +6 at 19th). Certain uses of this ability are unfeasible, such as Stealth, and may be disallowed at the GM's discretion. A bard can't inspire competence in himself. Inspire competence relies on audible components. Battle Dance: Functionally similar to Bardic Performance, but only affects the dervish dancer. Does not require the dancer to see/hear his own performance, and it only works when the dancer is wearing light or no armor. Can be started as a move action but maintained as a free action. - Can be used 23 rounds per day (Not in addition to bardic performance rounds). - Inspire Courage (Su): +2 morale bonus on saving throws against charm and fear effects and a +2 competence bonus on attack and weapon damage rolls. - Rain of Blows (Su): When making a full attack action, he may make one extra attack with any weapon he is holding, as though under the effects of a haste spell. He also gains a +1 bonus on attack rolls and a +1 dodge bonus to AC and on Reflex saves. At 9th level, and every three bard levels thereafter, these bonuses increase by +1, to a maximum of +5 at 18th level. These bonuses do not stack with the haste spell. This ability replaces suggestion and mass suggestion. - Razor’s Kiss (Su): He can use his battle dance to improve his weapons’ critical range. All attacks he makes with manufactured weapons are treated as though he had the Improved Critical feat. Natural weapons and spells are not affected. This ability replaces dirge of doom. - Inspire Greatness (Su): A bard of 9th level or higher can use his performance to inspire greatness in himself or a single willing ally within 30 feet, granting extra fighting capability. For every three levels a bard attains beyond 9th, he can target one additional ally while using this performance (up to a maximum of four at 18th level). To inspire greatness, all of the targets must be able to see and hear the bard. A creature inspired with greatness gains 2 bonus Hit Dice (d10s), the commensurate number of temporary hit points (apply the target’s Constitution modifier, if any, to these bonus Hit Dice), a +2 competence bonus on attack rolls, and a +1 competence bonus on Fortitude saves. The bonus Hit Dice count as regular Hit Dice for determining the effect of spells that are Hit Dice dependent. Inspire greatness is a mind-affecting ability and it relies on audible and visual components. A Dervish Dancer may only affect himself with it. Fleet: Gain a +20' movement bonus when performing battle dance. Versatile Dance: At 2nd level, a dervish dancer gains a bonus equal to half his level on Perform (dance) checks. He can use his bonus for his Perform (dance) skill in place of his bonus for Acrobatics. Well-Versed: At 2nd level, the bard gains a +4 bonus on saving throws made against bardic performance, sonic, and language- dependent effects. Paladin (Divine Hunter) Armor/Weapons: Paladins are proficient with all simple and martial weapons, with all types of armor (heavy, medium, and light), and with shields (except tower shields). Precise Shot: A divine hunter gains Precise Shot as a bonus feat at 1st level, even if she doesn’t meet the prerequisites. This ability replaces her heavy armor proficiency. Aura of Good (Ex): The power of a paladin’s aura of good (see the detect good spell) is equal to her paladin level. Detect Evil (Sp): At will, a paladin can use detect evil, as the spell. A paladin can, as a move action, concentrate on a single item or individual within 60 feet and determine if it is evil, learning the strength of its aura as if having studied it for 3 rounds. While focusing on one individual or object, the paladin does not detect evil in any other object or individual within range. Smite Evil (Su): Once per day, as a swift action, the paladin chooses one target within sight to smite. If this target is evil, the paladin adds her Cha bonus (3) to her attack rolls and adds her paladin level to all damage rolls made against the target of her smite. If the target of smite evil is an outsider with the evil subtype, an evil-aligned dragon, or an undead creature, the bonus to damage on the first successful attack increases to 2 points of damage per level the paladin possesses. Regardless of the target, smite evil attacks automatically bypass any DR the creature might possess. In addition, while smite evil is in effect, the paladin gains a deflection bonus equal to her Charisma modifier (if any) to her AC against attacks made by the target of the smite. If the paladin targets a creature that is not evil, the smite is wasted with no effect. The smite evil effect remains until the target of the smite is dead or the next time the paladin rests and regains her uses of this ability. Divine Grace (Su): At 2nd level, a paladin gains a bonus equal to her Charisma bonus (3) on all Saving Throws. Lay On Hands (Su): Each day she can use this ability a number of times equal to 1/2 her paladin level plus her Charisma modifier (4). With one use of this ability, a paladin can heal 1d6 hit points of damage for every two paladin levels she possesses. Using this ability is a standard action, unless the paladin targets herself, in which case it is a swift action. Despite the name of this ability, a paladin only needs one free hand to use this ability. Alternatively, a paladin can use this healing power to deal damage to undead creatures, dealing 1d6 points of damage for every two levels the paladin possesses. Using lay on hands in this way requires a successful melee touch attack and doesn’t provoke an attack of opportunity. Undead do not receive a saving throw against this damage. Feats Point-Blank Shot (1st Level): +1 to attack and damage rolls with a ranged weapon within 30 feet Power Attack (3rd Level): Take -3 on melee attack rolls to add +6 to Damage (+9 when using a weapon with two hands) Quick Draw (5th Level): May draw weapon as free action, and may throw at full attack bonus Deadly Aim (7th Level): Take -3 on Ranged attack rolls to add +6 to Damage Precise Shot (Bonus): No longer suffer -4 to attack rolls for shooting into melee Arcane Strike (9th Level): As a swift action, can gain +1 on damage rolls, +1 for every 5 caster levels (+2) Improved Critical (ECB) (11): Doubles Critical Threat Range on Elven Curve Blade Traits Warrior of Old (Elf Racial): You gain a +2 trait bonus on Initiative checks Desert Child (Regional): +4 trait bonus on any saving throws made to resist the effects of being in hot conditions and a +1 trait bonus on all saving throws against fire effects. Skills Skill Points: 69 = [(6) + Int(1) * 9 + FC(00)] Bard 9 = [(2) + Int(1) * 2] Paladin 2 Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics +21 0 0 3 (Versatile Dance) Bluff +3 0 0 3 +0 Climb +5 1 3 2 -1 +0 Diplomacy +16 10 3 3 +0 Disable Device 0 0 0 -1 +0 Disguise +3 0 0 3 +0 Escape Artist +8 3 3 3 -1 +0 Fly +2 0 0 3 -1 +0 Heal +0 0 0 0 +0 Intimidate +10 4 3 3 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) +5 1 3 1 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Local) +5 1 3 1 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Religion) +7 3 3 1 +0 Perception +19 11 3 0 +5 Senses & Bracers Ride +4 2 0 3 -1 +0 Sense Motive +8 5 3 0 +0 Spellcraft +6 2 3 1 +0 Stealth +16 11 3 3 -1 +0 Survival +4 1 3 0 +0 Swim +2 0 0 2 -1 +0 Use Magic Device +17 11 3 3 +0 BG skill points = 22 Appraise +1 0 0 1 +0 Artistry (Prose) +5 1 3 1 +0 Craft ( ) +1 0 0 1 +0 Handle Animal +4 1 0 3 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Geography) +7 3 3 1 +0 Knowledge (History) +5 1 3 1 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 0 +0 Linguistics 0 0 0 +0 Lore (Desert Legends) +5 1 3 1 +0 Perform (Dance) +21 11 3 3 +4 Versatile Dance Profession ( ) 0 0 0 +0 Sleight of Hand +9 4 3 3 -1 +0 Spell Lists (Known) Cantrips (DC 13)= • Detect Magic • Light • Prestidigitation • Mage Hand • Ghost Sound • Read Magic |-|Level 1 (DC 14)= 5/day + 1 • Cure Light Wounds • Abundant Ammunition • Expeditious Retreat • Vanish • Remove Fear • Moment of Greatness |-|Level 2 (DC 15)= 4/day + 1 • Allegro • Heroism • Gallant Inspiration • Silence |-|Level 3 (DC 16)= 3/day + 1 • Good Hope • Dispel Magic • Terrible Remorse • Arcane Concordance Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Hot Weather Outfit -- lb Quick Runner's Shirt 1000 GP -- lb +2 Cloak of Resistance 4000 GP 1 lb +3 Mithral Breastplate 13200 gp 15 lb Feather Step Slippers 2000 gp 1 lb Gloves of Reconnaissance 2000 gp -- lb +1 Amulet of Natural Armor 2000 gp -- lb +1 Ring of Protection 2000 gp -- lb Ring of Evasion 25000 gp -- lb Bracers of Falcon's Aim 4000 gp 1 lb +4 Belt of Mighty Constitution 16000 gp 1 lb +2 Elven Curve Blade 8380 gp 7 lb Handy Haversack 2000 gp 5 lb Waterskin 1 gp 4* lb Flint & Steel 1 gp -- lb Trail Rations(3) 1.5 gp 3* lb Bedroll .1 gp 5* lb Blanket .2 gp 1* lb Paper (5) 02 gp -- lb Pen .1 gp -- lb Ink (1 oz) 8 gp -- lb Wand, CLW (50 Charges) 750 gp -- lb Alchemist Fire 100 gp 5* lb Rope, Silk 10 gp 5* lb Efficient Quiver 1800 gp 2 lb +1 Comp Longbow (w/+2 STR) 2600 gp 3* lb Dagger(10) 20 gp 10* lb Arrows (20) 1 gp 3* lb Silver Arrows (20) 41 gp 3* lb Spell Component Pouch 5 gp 2 lb Light Horse (Combat Trained) 110 gp Bit and Bridle 2 gp Riding Saddle 10 gp Saddlebags 4 gp 22,086.9 gp Total Weight: 77* lb Felt Weight: 35 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-58 59–116 117–175 Finances PP: 2 Character Creation: 150 gp GP: 9 Tower of Power: 3,979 gp SP: 1 Curse of the Brown Auroch: 2,221 gp CP: 0 Lost Imperium: 16,265 gp Blessed Be The Cheesemakers: 16,885 gp Total Earnings: 88,881 gp Current Inventory:-88,851.9 gp Consumed or Destroyed: -0 gp Coinage: 29.1 gp Details Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: 145 Height: 6'0" Weight: 127 lbs Hair Color: Black Eye Color: Brown Skin Color: Tan Appearance: Tall and dark, he totes a look most elves are not known for. Demeanor: Determined and loyal, he will go out of his way to finish a task he's started. He's not above using unorthodox measures to do so. Background Descended from Harran exiles long past, Samad Salil was born to a tribe of nomads in the Southern Desert. He was a warrior in a long line of warriors, who practiced grace and mobility in swordplay, rather than brute force. They had forsaken their traditional Elven gods long ago, in favor of the far-more merciful desert gods, namely Bashu, who guided their travels at night while they slept in the day, as is the custom of desert travel. Indeed, they viewed their sword-dancing as a form of prayer to the moon, with many a festival centered around such practices. His tribe taught loyalty and faith, and so he learned to hold these ideals above all others. Which made it hurt all the more when he was on his own. He may not have been any more skilled at swordplay than the others, and he was nowhere near as practiced, but he did seem to be luckier than the others. Perhaps it was just his inborn elven magic showing through him more than the others. Either way, he was not certain just how he escaped the destruction and scattering of his tribe. Until that point, for all those years and centuries, outsiders had left them alone. They dealt with them on occasion, to be sure, often when the tribe roamed near to town, but they weren't bothered, for the most part. He remembered watching as the cavaliers under the banner of Anor-Akim rode into his village, and began slaughtering them all. What happened next was a blur. He remembered hearing foul speak of his tribe, his family, and his god, but could not recall anything else. He awoke at night in the dunes, lost and alone. His sword was bloody. He saw the smoke from his village, but did not see any life in its ashes. He realized that if the men of the Sun went to such great effort to find and eliminate his people, then there may not be any town left he could go to where he could be safe, so he headed north. Traveling at night and sleeping during the day, Samad made his way to the City of Glass, offering his services as a sellsword. But he will return to the desert, one day... Adventure Log Tower of Power Jan 17th, 2013 to August 20th, 2013 XP Received: 3,556 XP Treasure Received: 3,979 GP taken as Wand of Cure Light Wounds (19 charges) - 285 gp Masterwork chain shirt - 250 gp Quick runner's shirt - 1000 gp and 2,444 GP The Curse of the Brown Auroch GM: Grayn; August 28th, 2013 - November 21st, 2013 XP Received: 1,870 XP = 550 EXP + (88 days * 15/day) TXP Treasure Received: 2,221 GP = 725 EGP + (88 days * 17/day) TGP Lost Imperium XP Received: 15209 XP Treasure Received: 16265 GP Blessed Are The Cheesemakers XP Received: 21365 XP (increased to exactly 42,000) Treasure Received: 16885 GP (increased to exactly 39,500) The Haven XP Received: 71170 XP Treasure Received: 48581 GP Level Ups Level 2: Class: Bard BAB: +0 to +1 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +2 to +3 Will: +2 to +3 Feat: N/A Features: Versatile Dance, Well-Versed, +2 Performance Rounds/Day; Cantrip Known (Ghost Sound), Level 1 Spell Known (Expeditious Retreat) HP: 16 = 9 + Max -2, +1 FC Bonus Skill Pts: +14 = +7 (Class) +0 (Race) +07 (Old Total) +0 (FC Bonus not chosen) Level 3: Class: Bard BAB: +1 to +2 Fort: +0 to +1 Ref: +3 to +3 Will: +3 to +3 Feat: Dervish Dance Features: Inspire Competence +2, +2 Performance Rounds/Day; Cantrip Known (Read Magic), Level 1 Spell Known (Vanish) HP: 23 = 16 + Max -2, +1 FC Bonus Skill Pts: +21 = +7 (Class) +0 (Race) +14 (Old Total) +0 (FC Bonus not chosen) Level 4: Class: Bard BAB: +2 to +3 Fort: +1 to +1 Ref: +3 to +4 Will: +3 to +4 Ability: STR +1 Features: +2 Performance Rounds/Day; Level 2 Spells Known (Heroism, Allegro) HP: 30 = 23 + Max -2 (6), +1 FC Bonus Skill Pts: +28 = +7 (Class) +0 (Race) +21 (Old Total) +0 (FC Bonus not chosen) Level 5: Class: Bard BAB: +3 to +3 Fort: +1 to +1 Ref: +4 to +4 Will: +4 to +4 Feat: Point Blank Shot Features: +2 Performance Rounds/Day; Level 2 Spell Known (Gallant Inspiration); Level 1 Spell Replaced (Timely Insp for Abundant Ammunition); Fleet +5 ft; Inspire Courage +1 HP: 37 = 30 + Max -2 (6), +1 FC Bonus Skill Pts: +35 = +7 (Class) +0 (Race) +28 (Old Total) +0 (FC Bonus not chosen) Level 6: Class: Bard BAB: +3 to +4 Fort: +1 to +2 Ref: +4 to +5 Will: +4 to +5 Feat: N/A Features: +2 Performance Rounds/Day; Level 2 Spell Known (Silence); Battle Dance (Rain of Blows +1); HP: 44 = 37 + Max -2 (6), +1 FC Bonus Skill Pts: +42 = +7 (Class) +0 (Race) +35 (Old Total) +0 (FC Bonus not chosen) Level 7: Class: Bard BAB: +4 to +5 Fort: +2 to +2 Ref: +5 to +5 Will: +5 to +5 Feat: Deadly Aim Features: +2 Performance Rounds/Day; Level 1 Spell Known (Remove Fear), Level 3 Spell Known (Good Hope), Level 3 Spell Known (Dispel Magic); Bardic Performance (Inspire Competence +3) HP: 58 = 44 + Max -2 (7), +1 FC Bonus Skill Pts: +49 = +7 (Class) +0 (Race) +42 (Old Total) +0 (FC Bonus not chosen) Level 8: Class: Bard BAB: +5 to +6/+1 Fort: +2 to +3 Ref: +5 to +6 Will: +5 to +6 Ability: STR +1 Features: +2 Performance Rounds/Day; Level 3 Spell Known (Terrible Remorse); Battle Dance (Razor's Kiss) HP: 66 = 58 + Max -2 (7), +1 FC Bonus Skill Pts: +56 = +7 (Class) +0 (Race) +49 (Old Total) +0 (FC Bonus not chosen) Level 9: Class: Paladin BAB: +6/1 to +7/+2 Fort: +3 to +5 Ref: +6 to +6 Will: +6 to +8 Features: Medium Armor Proficiency, Martial Weapon Proficiency, Aura of Good, Detect Evil, Smite Evil 1/day HP: 75 = 66 + Max -2 (9) Skill Pts: +59 = +3 (Class) + 0 (Race) + 56 (Old Total) Level 10: Class: Paladin BAB: +7/2 to +8/+3 Fort: +5 to +6 Ref: +6 to +6 Will: +8 to +9 Features: Medium Armor Proficiency, Martial Weapon Proficiency, Aura of Good, Detect Evil, Smite Evil 1/day HP: 84 = 75 + Max -2 (9) Skill Pts: +62 = +3 (Class) + 0 (Race) + 59 (Old Total) Level 11: Class: Bard BAB: +8/+3 to +8/+3 Fort: +6 to +6 Ref: +6 to +6 Will: +9 to +9 Feat: Improved Critical (Elven Curve Blade) Features: +2 Performance Rounds/Day; Level 3 Spell Known (Terrible Remorse); Battle Dance (Inspire Greatness) HP: 92 = 84 + Max -2 (7), +1 FC Bonus Skill Pts: +69 = +7 (Class) +0 (Race) +62 (Old Total) +0 (FC Bonus not chosen) Approvals *Approval (Jan 9th, 2013) (Satin Knights - Judge) level 1 *Approval (9 Jan 2013) (Systole ~ Superfluous Judge) level 1 *Approval (24 Jul 2013) (Systole ~ Unpossible!) level 2 *Approval (22 Aug 2013) (Satin Knights) level 3 *Approval (25 Jan 2014) (GlassEye) level 4 *Approval (6 Jun 2014) (perrinmiller) level 5 *Approval (20 Sept 2014) (Aura) level 6 *Approval (11 Apr 2015) (Aura) level 7 *Approval (8 Nov 2015) (Aura) level 8 Category:Approved Characters Category:The Dunn Wright Inn